


Splash

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Confession, F/F, beach fluff, posting all my old fics which i kinda forgot to post when i actually finished it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: Mijoo is a pain but Jiae can't stop falling for her quirkiness





	Splash

jiae sat under the wide umbrella. even though she was at the beach and in her swimsuit she had no mood to swim. it was way too hot and didn't want to ruin her porcelain fair skin. a tall girl comes running toward jiae. her eyes shine brighter than the sun. her smile wider than the ocean. jiae's eyes were fixed to the girl. before she knew it, that girl had soaked jiae with sea water. 

"Yah! Lee Mijoo! Get back here dumbass!" instinctively, jiae chased after the dark haired girl. jiae knew mijoo had feelings for her but she doesn't know if mijoo knows jiae's heart.

mijoo stops to look at the elder running after her. "she's so cute..." mijoo thought to herself. her feelings were messing her up. mijoo gave up on thinking and analysing thus going with the flow.

mijoo took a seat in the middle of the beach. jiae was drastically closer but mijoo didn't mind. she just wanted to spend more time with jiae. with a hand full of sand, jiae poured them down onto the crown of mijoo's head.

"unniee, why you gotta be so mean!" mijoo pouted, her arms crossed and looking away from jiae. it didn't last long because mijoo ended up smiling anyway. 

jiae took a seat next to mijoo. whats the point of going to the beach during summer without running around and playing in the water. mijoo drew a circle around jiae and herself.

"this is our circle. whatever happens in this circle stays in the circle unless we both agree." mijoo was filled with determination. she had to say it once and for all. "i kinda like you jiae unnie," mijoo just smiled.

"i, uh, hold on lemme think for a sec." jiae's face was redder than the strawberries on her sunhat. mijoo continued to smile politely."give me some time to think. i promise you in the next 48 hours i'll give my answer..." jiae pulled her hat down and ran back to her umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if its half assed i wrote this like a year ago and never posted it


End file.
